


The Punishment

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, computer simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: I was inspired by Marvels agents of shield when they was in the Framework, for anyone who doesn't watch agents of shield the framework is basically a computer simulated world, giving the real people fake memories and new lives with no knowledge of it being fake.Oliver and his Team are put into a computer simulation set up to punish them, Thea and Barry have to wake them up and get them out.





	The Punishment

Lucy Pond had done it, she’d got the arrow and his little team out of the way she was free to run this city the way she wanted! It took a lot of hard work but it was worth it, all she had to do was hire a few people get to his team alone, once they was knocked out she put them into a computer simulation (The Framework) in a new world, one she could control and punish them in! First was Curtis he was easy to get too, definitely the weakest link, in the framework she made him a straight man so he’d never find love, she also made him stupider then he was now he was working in admin at some telesales company never to build any devices! Next was Rene all she had to do was wait till he got home to his darling daughter her goons took care of him while she made sure the little girl would sleep through the night, Rene in the framework was to know about his daughter but instead of his wife being shot it was his daughter, he had to live knowing it was his fault making him quite the little drinker, he’d spend most nights in the back alley of a club he was thrown out of trying to forget! Dinah had proven difficult that cry of her was annoying but in the end no match, in the framework she was to have no sonic cry and made her a trophy wife to some rich old man, never doing any good in her life just a gold digger having to play the part of the princess! Next was John Diggle getting him alone was nearly impossible he’d either be with the team or with his wife and child, Lucy had to get him on the way home in a nice car accident, John in the framework had his injured arm which caused him to become a drug addict which lost him his wife and child, he’d become a bouncer at low end clubs because no one else would have him! Then Oliver and Felicity Queen she wanted to save the best till last, she sent them on a goose chase till they thought they had her then with enough men she took down Oliver and she sent 2 men after Felicity to drag her out of that bunker, In the framework she made Oliver the same man he was before the island, he still lost his parents expect his parents had been on the boat and died, now Oliver Queen had takeover the company and was failing miserably, he’d married Laurel Lance who he cared for but didn’t love and his little sister hated him and wished he’d be the one to die! As for Felicity she put her in the framework with knowledge it was fake, she’d remember everything and no one would believe her, she’d have watch from a far and there was nothing she could do to stop it! It was bittersweet!

 

When Thea got a phone call asking if she will take William since Oliver and Felicity had left never to come back, she didn’t believe it she knew they’d never leave him behind no matter what! She started to investigate and found the team had disappeared as well, she took Zoey in fostering her till she had answers, what she was discovered was Lucy Pond the new Mayor of Star City had been seen around nearly every member of the team before the disappeared, Thea called Nyssa and Roy to help, they stuck into Lucy’s very large house while she was working to snoop around, in the basement she found the whole team, wired up to some machine, Thea tried to wake them up but nothing worked, they waited for Lucy and when she did get home she didn’t look surprised to see them, they took her down and tried to get answers from her about what she’d done to them but they got nothing eventually Nyssa took care of the problem, they called in Team Flash, it took Cisco a few days to figure out they was in a computer simulation, only way to get them out was to go in and wake them up, Thea and Barry volunteered while the others would stand guard and make sure no harm came to them, Cisco had to hack into the system to make sure they have their memories once in, they got strapped in and once the he hacked in it felt like they went to sleep, they was to meet at star city park once in there.

 

When Thea woke she was at the mansion in bed, if felt strange being back here, she looked around the room and found it was her old room, she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, she had a mission, once down stairs she raced to the door to be stopped  
“Where do you think your going?” she turned to see her brother, he looked the same expect his eyes looked sad  
“I’m going out to meet a friend, don’t look so worried big brother”  
“Wow now i’m your big brother”  
“What are you talking about?”   
“For the last 7 years you’ve given me nothing but hell! You’ve told me a 100 times how i’m no longer your family, how i’m not your brother, that i’m just a pathetic excuse of a man who should have died instead of mom and dad and now you want to call me your big brother” the disdain in his voice made her cringe   
“I’m sorry i just haven’t been myself”   
“I don’t care!! But your not bailing on my wife again for breakfast, so go in the dining room and lets just try and get along for an hour” Thea moved to the dining room, maybe if she could wake Oliver and Felicity up now they can help with the rest, only instead of Felicity she found Laurel, Thea sat down, looking around nervously   
“So when is Felicity getting here?”  
“Who is Felicity?” Laurel looked to Oliver who looked like a deer in headlights “have you been cheating on me again?” her voice getting louder  
“No one with the name Felicity… at least i don’t think so”  
“Your unbelievable”   
“You knew this when you married me!!! You wanted to be a Queen Laurel you got that so stop whining like a bitch!!!”   
“I hate you!! No one could love you!! Look at you, you mess everything up only thing your good at is in the bedroom your lacking in that department as well”  
“Ooo just with you honey!! What can i say? Nagging wife doesn’t really do it for me”   
Laurel stood up offended and slap Oliver before walking away  
“Sorry Ollie” Thea whispered   
“I know you did that on purpose!! You wanted dinner and show to go with it!! Why don’t you go do what you always do, go out get drunk do some drugs and come home the mess you are” Thea was taken back, her brother never spoke to her like that, she threw her napkin down and walked out the door, she hated this world, she drove straight to star city park to wait, Barry should be there, she waited for 4 hours before Barry showed up out of breathe

“Where have you been?” Thea made her way to Barry, while he was doubled over panting  
“I woke up….and i had no powers...had get a train” he straight up  
“No powers great, this will take awhile”   
“So where did you wake up?”  
“At the mansion, Oliver is married to Laurel and they hate each other! Oh and my brother hates me since in this world i’m nothing but nasty to him”  
“Sounds like fun! Where do we start”  
“Maybe with someone easier, we’ll just track down the rest and hope for the best” 

They managed to track down Diggle at some dirty 24hr club, Thea pulled a face as soon as she saw the place, it looked like you catch a disease just from look at it, she felt physically sick when she saw John, he looked silmer, he’d lost a fair bit of muscle, he looked like a different person, they made their way over to him  
“John Diggle?” Barry asked  
“Who’s asking?” Dig stepped towards Barry crossing his arms  
“She is” Barry pointed to Thea, causing Dig to turn to her, he looked her up and down  
“Now what does Thea Queen what with me?”   
“I want you to wake up”  
“Excuse me”  
“This world isn’t real”  
“Wow did the drugs finally effect your head sweetheart”   
“I know it sounds crazy, but in the real world you was a hero” he huffed out a laugh “you was! You was spartan, you worked with the green arrow” now he seemed to listen “you had your wife and son, you was a hero to them, you helped save the city many times, this woman lucy put you in here to keep you out of the way”  
“That’s a nice story”  
“It’s true, i think deep down you know that! You know something isn’t right”  
“Yeah i do and it's you!” he turned to walk away  
“You have to believe me for JJ” he stopped and turn to her  
“How do you know my sons name?”  
“Because he’s called JJ in our world”  
“Say i believe you! How do we leave here?”  
“We have a plan, we just have to wake the others up”  
“In this world of yours am i good dad?”  
“Yeah you love your son more than anything”  
“Fine i’ll believe this stupid story, it’s not like i have much else to live for but for me to help you then i guess you’ll have figure out a way to get my memories back” he turned back to stand guard at the door once again  
“Great how do we do that?” Barry turned to walk away  
“ i don’t know, only Curtis or Felicity or Cisco could that and we don’t know where they are”  
“Not true! I found Cisco, he’s the same here, i guess Lucy didn’t have time to switch everyone around”   
“Then we explain it to him and hopefully he can help” 

They hopped on the first train to central city, this 4 hour journey better be worth it! Once off they head to star labs, only to be told they couldn’t come in, no particle accelerator explosion meant it was still running like it did before, they had to wait outside on a bench for Cisco to appear at 6pm he came out of the lab and they jumped off the bench and ran towards him  
“Cisco!!”  
He turned to them looking a little scared “hello strange people running to me”  
“Were huge fans of your work, we wanted to run something past you” Barry gleamed  
“What work?”  
“You know just….. Work things” Barry didn’t look so confident now  
“I’m going to go to my car and leave please don’t follow” he started hurrying towards the car park  
“Wait no please!” Thea shouted  
He turned back and saw her “okay i can spare 5 minutes for you”   
Thea smiled politely “This world isn’t real, it's a computer simulation and we have some friends here that believe its real, we need get there memories back and we was hoping you could help with that”  
“Is this a game?” Cisco smiled looking between them  
“No! Please believe me i’m serious”  
“Oh i believe you i meant the computer simulation is it a game?”  
“You believe me?”  
“I thought we covered that”   
“Right… yes it’s a game that went wrong” Thea looked to Barry  
“Yeah… we put in a focus group but now they think it’s real and we need wake them up”  
“Alright alright this could be cool!”  
“So you’ll help?”  
“Sure i will but you have give me your number” he looked to Thea giving her a flirty smile  
“Sure why not?” he handed his phone to her, she put her number in quick there was no harm since he wasn’t real. He took them back to his place since he wanted to work in quiet, he asked many question she didn’t understand so she let Barry take the lead, they ended up sleeping the night, while Cisco worked the night away

“I got it!!” Thea work with alarm, rubbing her forehead  
“Got what?”   
“The answer to your problem”  
“Great what is it?” Barry came in with Coffee handing a cup to Thea  
“I was looking at it wrong, i was thinking biology but if this is a computer simulation then everything in this world is just code, so i made a virus that would scramble the code causing real memories to seep through”  
“That's brilliant your a genius” Thea hugged Cisco and he held her tight “Okay back it up buddy” Thea pulled away  
“Sorry” Cisco looked sheepish  
“How do we administer it?”   
“I managed to take memory chips with the Virus on it and made them look like pills so you just have to get them to take it”  
“Might be hard but we can work with that how many did you make?”  
“10 just to be safe”  
“Cisco you have no idea how much i love you right now”  
“Well it was nothing anything for a beautiful lady”  
“Okay” Barry patted Cisco on the back “We better get going”   
“Yeah lets go, bye Cisco and thank you” 

They hurried back to the train station, running around to get the next train back to star city! Another 4 hour ride later they made it off the train and head back to the 24hr club hoping to find Dig they didn’t they had step inside the dirty club to find out his next shift which wasn’t till tomorrow they finally convinced the manager to ring him, he told they manger to give them his address, they made their way to the glades a bad part of glades which was covered in drunks, druggies and hookers, once at the apartment they knocked on the door and waited

Dig opened up the door “i was wondering when i’d see you two again didn’t think it’d be so soon” he moved to the side to invite them in closing the door behind them  
“We found a way to get your memories back” Barry said as Thea looked around, it looked dark and no personal items nothing like his real apartment  
“Really? How?”  
“With these” Thea butted in pulling out a memory chip pill from her bag   
“I’m trying to get off drugs and your bringing me a new drug”  
“It's not a drug it's a computer chip” Dig’s eyes went wide “with a virus that will scramble the code creating false memories” she didn’t think it was possible but his eyes went wider  
“You’ve got to be kidding me? You expect me to swallow a computer chip? Are you out of your mind?”   
“Look it won’t do any damage to you body please just take it” Dig took the pill from her hand swallowed it whole, it took a few minutes of him staring into space before he came back to reality  
“I’m going to kill that Lucy for this”   
“Too bad Nyssa beat you too it! It’s good to have you back though” Thea hugged Dig pulling back after a few seconds  
“How long have we been in here?”  
“You’ve been in here we believe for 4 months” Barry piped up  
“4 months” Dig made his way to the sofa sitting down “what about Lyla and JJ?”  
“They’re fine, Lyla has been searching for you but in the wrong places but don’t worry we’ll get back” Thea sat down next to Dig putting a comforting hand on his knee  
“Do you have a plan to get out?”   
“Yes of course but we need wake the others up”  
“So Thea maybe you should wake your brother up” Barry said  
“Right i will do probably have a hard time doing so! I’ll wake him up, you guys track the others down if you can do”  
“Oh i know where Rene is, he always came to the bar and i always threw him out” Dig Stood “we’ll wake him up while you wake Oliver up, meet here when were done” 

Thea hand Dig a pill and wished them well while she made her way home, she wasn’t looking forward to it last time had been hard enough, when she got home it was quiet too quiet she looked around but didn’t find Oliver or Laurel, after 30 minutes of waiting Oliver came through the door with a red head on his arm  
“Oliver!” He looked at her and rolled his eyes he turn to the red head  
“Why don’t you do wait for me upstairs, second door to the left” the red head gave him a seductive smile before heading up stairs “what is it now Thea?”   
“I need to talk to you”  
“Meaning you want to have another go at me! No thanks i’d spend the night screwing away my problems” he moved past her and she grabbed his arm   
“Please Ollie”  
“Fine what is it you want to talk about”   
“You know the other day when i mention a woman called Felicity”  
“How could i forget” he looked mad at her  
“She's your wife”  
He laughed “wow!”  
“I’m serious! This world isn’t real! In the real world your married to Felicity, you have a son William, you're the mayor and most importantly a hero”   
“What game are you trying to play here Thea?”  
“I’m not i promise”   
“I’m married to Laurel maybe not the best relationship but it works so don’t try and mess that up with fantasy a of another world, this is the real world Thea get used to it” he shouted  
“I need you to take this” she pulled out a pill  
“Are you crazy?”  
“If you take it you’ll remember”  
“For crying out loud, i don’t need to remember anything what i need is to forget”   
“Either you take it or i force it down you”   
“Fine to prove a point i will take whatever this is, for all i know maybe it’ll kill me then you’ll be happy” he took the pill roughly from her hand and swallowed the pill, he did the same as dig he stared off into space then slowly came back to reality  
“Felicity is going to kill me”  
“Thank god” she jumped into her brothers arms “I missed you”  
“I missed you too speedy” he held her close “i’m sorry for all the things i said”  
She pulled away “it's fine you didn’t know what was going on”  
“Still shouldn’t have said them!” she could see the guilt in his eyes  
“So why would Felicity kill you?” She looked puzzled  
“I cheated on her alot”   
“Well it's all computer codes so not really cheating plus you didn’t know who she was”  
“That’s true”  
“Come on we need leave” she pulled on his hand   
“Where to?” he said as he followed her  
“To Dig’s me and Barry woke him up, they are waking Rene up i’ll fill you in on the way”

Across town Barry and Dig was waiting for Rene to show up at the club, they was waiting in digs car across the street  
“I can’t believe you worked there”  
“Yeah me either, so no powers?”  
“Nope but the particle accelerator explosion never happened no doesn’t shock me but it’s kind of nice in a way to be normal for awhile”  
Rene appeared found round the corner, he looked a mess, bushy beard, a bit of a belly and baggy clothes, Dig and Barry left the car and made their way to him, he spotted Dig first  
“Hey come on man i haven’t even got to the bar yet” he threw his hand in surrender   
“I know i need you come with me”  
Rene huffed out a laugh “No way, i’m going to get a drink”  
“It’s about your daughter” Rene stopped turning towards Dig  
“My daughter is dead! She's dead because of me”   
Dig looked down he couldn’t stand to see Rene so broken “No she's not, in this world maybe but in the real world she's not”   
“How much have you had to drink?” Rene said looking Dig over  
“Not a drop” He looked back at Rene  
“We need you to believe us, in the real world your daughter is alive and waiting for you to come back to her” Rene finally acknowledge Barry  
“You two are crazy, must be some new drug”  
Dig smiled “It is!” he pulled out the memory drug “this is it and it's a real blast once you have it you can’t go back”  
“Drugs aren’t my thing hoss i prefer a bottle”   
“I’ll let you have it for free, what's the harm? Not like things can get worse”  
Rene took the pill “let’s party then” he swallowed the pill and was still for a few minutes  
“What just happened?”  
“Short version is were in a computer simulation we have been for 4 months and it's time to wake up and get out of here”   
“Is zoey okay?”  
“Oh yeah Thea took her in she's fine” Barry chirped in “should we get going”  
“Going where?”  
“To my place in this world” Dig made his way back to the car with Barry and Rene following “Barry will explain it on the way”

 

When they made it back to Dig’s apartment Thea and Oliver was waiting, Thea couldn’t believe how Rene looked, he really let himself go! Dig went to hug Oliver  
“It’s nice to have you awake” Dig said pulling back  
“Who wants coffee?” Barry said “Me” they all said in unison   
“I don’t suppose i could use your shower and maybe shave, i’m not digging this look hoss”   
“Sure bathroom is down the hall” Dig point to the bathroom  
“So what's the plan?” Oliver asked  
“We still need track down Felicity, Dinah and Curtis and wake them up” Thea rubbed her head this whole world is giving her a headache  
“Going to be hard without a hacker” Oliver flopped onto the chair “where do we even start?”  
“Normally if i want to find someone i go online, on google or facebook”   
“Its best we have” Dig pulled out his laptop and started searching while Thea and Oliver searched on their phones Barry came in with coffee then started to help  
“I found Dinah” Oliver tiredly said “i have her as a friend on facebook, she's some rich guys wife here” he turned his phone to show a picture of Dinah, dolled up in a dress, her hair down and wavy with a large sun hat on  
Thea laughed “oh wow she's not going to be happy, you think you could get her out for a late night drink Ollie?”   
“I can try” after a 10 minutes he’d got Dinah to agree to a drink at a hotel “Lets go speedy, if you guys find anything text us”   
Oliver and Thea drove to the hotel, a very high class hotel they made their way to the bar and saw Dinah sitting on a bar stool legs crossed in a navy blue tight dress that had v neck plunge, the dress came just to knee’s but not the dress you wore to meet a friend, she had on black heels with gold on the straps, he hair was down styled in 1920 curls she suited it, but wasn’t her usual style, she spotted Oliver and curled her finger to him inviting him over, both Thea and Oliver gave each other an awkward look before heading towards Dinah  
“Evening Dinah” Oliver spoke  
“Oliver Queen, it was a surprise to have a message from you”  
“Yeah well what can i say your just out of this world” he grimaced a smile   
“Why thank you, i do try my best”   
“Hmmm i sure you do, so let me ask you something, are you happy?”  
“I have everything i want expect a real man in the bedroom” she took Oliver tied twisting it around her finger  
Oliver laughed nervously “well i’m a married man so you’ll have keep looking”   
She dropped is tie “why did you invite me here then?”   
Oliver looked down unable to deal with this  
“We need your help and you need ours” Thea stepped in taking control  
“Excuse me little girl but i don’t need anything from you”  
“Little girl?”  
“Yes little girl!”  
“Well i’d rather be a little girl then a gold digger”  
Dinah gasped “how dare you! Who do you think you are?”  
“I think i’m Thea Queen!”   
“Okay let’s break it up ladies” Oliver stepped between them before things got out of hand  
“Look Dinah i don’t know how to say this so i’m just going to come right out with it, this world isn’t real it's all fake, in the real world your a cop and a hero and this kind of life your living in here would make you laugh”  
She looked at Oliver like he’d grew another head “did you bump your head?” she stroked her hand across Oliver cheek  
“You need stop touching me” Oliver moved her hand away from him  
“Why doing something for you?” Dinah smiled  
Oliver cringed “Nope it’s just weird and like i said i’m married”   
“Never stopped you before, i’ve seen you with other women”  
Oliver was about to step when Thea shouted “Take this damn pill!!!” she slammed the pill on the bar   
“I don’t think so sweetie i like to keep my body healthy”  
“You are so annoying in this world” Thea fisted her hands  
“Just take the pill Dinah i’ll explain everything after” Oliver cut in  
“Tell you what i’ll take this pill if you give me one of those famous Ollie Queen nights”   
“Deal” Oliver said sadly he knew it wouldn’t be happening but he felt dirty just agreeing to it, Dinah took the pill and had the same reaction, Oliver’s phone beeped and he had a text from Dig ‘Found Curtis, i’m going to get him! Barry and Rene are staying behind trying to find Felicity’ once Dinah came down she looked down at herself  
“What am i wearing?”  
Thea laughed “you look good for a trophy wife”   
“I seriously can’t believe i’m wearing this!”  
“Guys come on we have get going” Oliver turned to leave  
“Go where?”  
“To Digs, everyone expect Curtis and Felicity is awake and were tracking them down” Thea told Dinah  
“They found Curtis” Oliver said  
“Great maybe then he’ll have better luck finding Felicity” They got in the car and made there way back to Dig’s apartment to help with the search

 

Dig made his way to Curtis’s apartment it was in a reasonably part of the city, they only found Curtis through voting ballots register site, still no Felicity though she wasn’t on facebook or voting and without her hacking skills there wasn’t much else they could do expect for Curtis he could hack he wasn’t as good as Felicity but good enough! He knocked on Curtis’s door and was shocked to see a woman answer  
“Hi, is Curtis here?”  
“1 second, Cutis honey someone is here for you” she shouted  
Curtis came to the door “Thanks honey” he kissed the woman and turned to dig “how can i help you”   
Dig was puzzled and shocked “i was hoping to speak to you alone”  
“Sure” Curtis enter the hallway and shut the door behind him  
“I don’t know how to tell you this but this world isn’t real”   
“Okay big guy sure it isn’t” Curtis said sarcastically  
“Your gay” Dig blurted out  
“Woah no i’m not” Curtis looked panicked “who told you that?”  
“I know you are because in the real world your happily living as a gay man”  
“You really believe this is true?”  
“I know it is, i know it sounds nuts and you probably want to call the police but you have to believe me”  
“Its alot to believe!”  
“I need you to take this” he pulled out the pill   
“No way! I don’t do drugs! I’m an admin assistant, i go to work come home to my WIFE and i’m happy with that”   
“Just take it Curtis”  
“No” Curtis turned to take back in but Dig grabbed him from behind   
“Sorry about this” Dig pushed the pill into Curtis’s mouth and over his mouth, Curtis fought as best he could but is wasn’t good enough “just swallow the pill and i’ll let you go” Curtis shook his head “I don’t care how i have to wait” Curtis gave up and swallowed the pill, he came back to reality  
“Ew i can’t believe i had sex with a woman!”   
“It was strange to see you with a woman”  
“Thanks for forcing that pill down me” Dig let go of Curtis allowing him to stand  
“Your welcome, we need your help tracking Felicity down”  
“Okay yeah cool, i’ll just tell the wife”  
“Curtis she's not real you don’t have tell her anything”  
“I feel mean if i don’t”  
“Let’s go Curtis” Dig grabbed Curtis by his shoulder and dragged him down to the car, filling him in on the ride back to his apartment. When they made it back everyone was waiting, Rene looked cleaner without the beard, Dinah looked like she was auditioning for America's next top model, Barry, Oliver and Thea looked tired they was slouched on the sofa with their eyes closed  
“Hey guys!” Curtis said happily  
They opened their eyes and turned to him   
“Wow you guys look different” Curtis looked around at them  
“No kidding hoss have you see D” Rene points to Dinah  
“Enough i can look good when i want too”   
“You can do! then you flirt with Ollie” Thea laughed  
“That was so embarrassing and we will never speak of that again”  
“I agree” Oliver made his way to Curtis “we need you find Felicity”  
“Oh yeah right i’ll get on that, i just need a laptop and something to drink”  
Oliver gave Curtis the laptop and sat back down, Curtis went to work at the dining table it took him hours, everyone else fell asleep, it was like finding a needle in a haystack but eventually he found her, he just wasn’t happy about where he found her  
“Guys i found her….GUYS!” he shouted  
“What is is Curtis?” Dig blinked awake then woke up Oliver and Thea  
“I found Felicity” they made their way to him  
“Great job where is she?” Oliver smiled   
“She's in a mental house”  
“What?” Oliver growled  
“Not a nice one either, i access her records she's been in there for 3 months this place is known for abusing their patients”   
“My wife is in a mental house!” Oliver shouted he couldn’t believe this was happening   
“Whats going on?” Dinah and Rene and Barry made their way to group  
“Felicity is in a mental house” Thea sadly told them  
“It seems she has her memories in tact, she tried getting into Queen Consolidated, saying this world wasn’t real and she needed to see Mr Queen, they called the police and the police had her sectioned”  
“That’s horrible how do we get her out?” Dinah chimed in  
“I think we’ll need break her out” Curtis said  
“How?” Oliver was just getting mad at this point  
“ We could do it at night, less staff on duty then, i’ll need hack into their computers so see which room she's in”  
“We’ll have wait till nightfall” Oliver huffed

They spent the day planning the break in and the way out, Thea and Dinah went shopping to get clothes that would blend better in the night and clothes for Felicity when they got her by the time night came round they was dressed and ready to go Barry stayed behind in case anything went wrong, they drove to Sunny Pikes Mental House and waited outside till 10pm, they went through the front door and knocked out the first staff member, Curtis went straight on the computer to get the room number  
“Room 267, its on the 3rd floor”   
“Stay here incase anyone comes you too Rene this is our way out”  
Both Curtis and Rene held back at the entrance in case anyone came in or tried alerting the police, Dig, Dinah, Thea and Oliver made their way up the stairs to the second floor, Dinah and Thea stayed at the second floor stairwell so no one could leave that floor not without a fight, Oliver and Dig carried on to the third floor, when they got there 3 members of staff was at a reception desk, they quickly took care of them, took the keys and made their way down the hall, checking each number on the door, after 5 minutes they found room 267 Oliver was about to hesitant to unlock the door, he didn’t know what he’d find, he just wanted his Felicity, he unlocked the door and opened it inside was Felicity sat on a bed with her feet crossed singing dream a little dream of me, he crossed the small room to her  
“Felicity” she looked at him her eyes glazed   
“Hello” she smiled  
“Felicity do you know who i am?” he held her hands on her lap  
“Your Oliver Queen, everyone knows you”  
“But do i mean anything to you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Felicity you know this world isn’t real”  
Her smiled dropped and she took her hands from his “I worked too hard to get better you can’t ruin that”  
“Felicity i promise i’m telling the truth”  
“No because if it was real i know that my Oliver would have come for me, he wouldn’t have left me here”   
Oliver looked down with tears in his eyes “I’m sorry Felicity i really am, i just didn’t know that this world was fake but i promise i’m not leaving you again”  
“I don’t understand” she cried she covered her ears with her hands “i don’t believe you”  
“Felicity” he tried pulling her hands away but she pulled back   
“Get away from me”  
Oliver closed his eyes and willed this to be over he need her more then anything, she knew this world was fake but had been made to believe she was crazy and he was struggling to get through to her  
“Felicity look at me”  
She carried on looking down, he lifted her head softly and stared into her eyes after awhile she lowered her hands  
“If this world is real why would i could here to get you?”  
“I don’t know maybe it's doctors testing me”  
“Do i look like a doctor to you? Would Oliver Queen come to mental house for some woman he doesn’t know?”  
“I don’t understand what's happening” she cried  
“I know but i’m going to get you out of here and maybe if you see the others you’ll know you was right” he stood up holding a hand out to her, she took his hand and they left the room, she stayed glued to his side, joining Dig they made their way back to Thea and Dinah then to Curtis and Rene then back to the car, Dig, Rene, Dinah and Thea jumped in one car while Oliver and Felicity in the other, he started the drive back to Dig’s  
“Do you believe me yet?” he said looking over at her  
“A little but its a bit of jumble”

“Hopefully after a nice shower, some coffee and new clothes you’ll start to see things more clear”   
“Coffee sounds good, i haven’t had coffee in too long”  
Oliver smiled, she sounded more like his Felicity, they drove the rest of the way in silence, once back everyone raced up to Dig’s apartment, Felicity stuck to Oliver as he showed her the bathroom and gave her clothes she tooked them and closed the door in a hurry  
“Is she okay?” Barry came over  
“Barry she's been in a mental house for 3 months of course she's not” Oliver slightly raised his voice “I’m sorry its just they made her think she's crazy and she doesn’t know what’s real or not”  
“So what do we do?” Curtis said  
“We need the way out, Thea?” Everyone looked to Thea  
“We need Felicity to do that! It's a computer simulation we need to find the back door since every computer program has a back door”  
“Curtis can you find this backdoor” Barry said turning to a worried Curtis  
“I could try but Felicity is good at this sort of stuff” Curtis set to work on the laptop  
“Well Felicity might be able to help she still has her computer skills” Dinah confidently said looking for someone to agree with her  
“She's not going to know what to look for D” Rene just wanted to get back home to Zoey and their only way out was currently useless  
“She might be able too” Dina turned to Rene  
“D she's useless right now!!” Rene shouted  
“Hey!!” Oliver shouted at Rene “That's my wife your talking about”   
“She doesn’t even know she's your wife” Rene squared to Oliver  
“Okay guys let's take it down” Dig put his hands on both their chests  
“This isn’t helping” Thea came over dragging Oliver away  
“Just try your best Curtis” Barry went over to join Curtis to help anyway he could

When Felicity came out of the bathroom, she smiled going straight back to Oliver, the others stared at her like she’d done something wrong, Oliver took her to the bedroom and sat her down then sat down next to her  
“Your friends look mad at me” Felicity tweddled with her fingers  
“Their not mad, they're worried, your our only way out”  
“How?” Felicity looked at Oliver  
“We need find a backdoor in this computer simulation and your best person for the job, no one knows computers better than you”  
“I already told you, this world is real”  
“Okay we never met in this world did we?”  
“No why would we?”  
“Then how do i know you dye your hair, you love to wear fluffy slippers that come up to your ankles because other slippers feel like they’ll fall off, you love to eat big belly burger it's like your weakness, you always need a snack between dinner and going to bed, your very good at counting cards and not getting caught, you have a crinkle between your brows when your thinking…”  
“Okay stop” Felicity looked shock “i was right?”  
“Yes i promise, we just took so long because we didn’t know, Thea and Barry had to come in here and wake us up”  
“How?”  
“A pill, it's a memory chip with a virus on it that scrambles our false memories”  
“Why didn’t i think of that?” she turned to look forward  
“It doesn’t matter, we're all awake and were going home so you can wear those slippers and i will personally get you big belly burger”   
Felicity gave him a pointed look “What did you do?”  
“Nothing”   
“You only get that sweet when your trying to make up for something”   
“I may have cheated on you or it just feels like it did”  
“You said this world isn’t real, which means you didn’t cheat”  
“I still have the memories so it feels like cheating” He looked down  
“It's not cheating but i will let you make it up to me if it makes you feel better” she took his hand rubbing circles on his palm, he smiled  
“I missed you”  
“I missed you too” she learned in giving him what was suppose to be a peck but turn into a passionate kiss, she pulled back “we better stop and get out of here then we can carry that on at home”  
“No place i’d rather be”  
They stood and left the room making their way back to the living room, Felicity sat down and took the laptop from Curtis now it was just a waiting game, a game that took 7 hours, they mainly just slept and ate waiting for Felicity to give them some good news, finally she fisted the air  
“I got it”  
“Finally blondie” they all made their way to Felicity  
“Great where is it?” Barry said excited “i just want to get home to my wife”  
“It’s in the bunker, well this worlds bunker, the one place none of us have been”  
“Let’s go home” Thea jumped up ready to go 

They made their way to the bunked, once out of elevator they saw a bright light in the centre where the platform for Felicity's computers normally was, it reminded Oliver of the same portal that took them home when the dominants took them, Barry ran over   
“Here goes nothing” Barry disappeared into the light  
“This will work won’t it?” Curtis said turning to Felicity  
“Yeah worst case scenario i’m wrong and we all die”   
“Thanks Blondie, that's real comforting”   
“Who’s next?” Thea stood waiting  
“I’ll go” Rene stood in front of the portal “if i die i’m haunting all of you!” he disappeared into the light  
“Take me back to my man” Curtis then past through the light  
“When i get back i’m spending the rest of the night drinking” Dinah smiled  
“I second that” Dig and Dinah then walked into the light  
“Alright see you guys on the other side” Thea skipped through light  
Felicity went to move to light but was held back “what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing just if this doesn’t work, i just want to say I love you so much, you made everything better when you came into my life” He leaned down kissing her telling her everything he couldn’t put into words, her hands came up around his neck deepening the kiss she hummed into the kiss before pulling back   
“I love you too, let’s go home”  
They held hands and walked into the light, they opened their eyes and found themselves wired to some machine, everyone else had woke and Nyssa, Roy, Cisco, Caitlin and Harrison standing in front of them  
“Welcome back to the land of the living” Cisco made his way to them to help get them out, once out they was checked out by Caitlin who said they was perfectly healthy, after that they all went out for drinks to celebrate and then Thea, Roy and Nyssa said their goodbyes, Dinah went home and Curtis went to meet up with the new man in his life, Barry took care of a drunk Cisco, while Harrison and Caitlin prepared to leave, they was taking the framework with them to study. Rene, Oliver and Felicity made their way back to their apartment were Raisa was looking after William and Zoey, Raisa hugged Oliver and Felicity before leaving, they woke William and Zoey up and explained what had happened to them, they understood and knew it wasn’t their fault and forgave them they was just happy to have their parents back, Rene took Zoey home, they was lucky that Thea carried on paying their rent so they still had a home to go too. Once William settled down he went to bed, Oliver and Felicity flopped on their bed tired after the last few days, they didn’t even bother putting on sleepwear they was so tired as soon as their head it the pillow they just slept. They was finally home and safe and there was no place they’d rather be.


End file.
